Found You
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Mimikyu watches as a trainer keeps returning to abandoned store. Little did Mimikyu realize what she was looking for.


**V.E.: Hello there Pokémon fandom! Don't expect me to be coming here again, this was just a one shot that popped into my head during my playthrough of Pokémon Sun after I caught my Mimikyu.**

 **Seriously, do you have any idea how many times I had to visit that trial site in order to find that adorable little thing?! It has a five percent chance of showing up! I was ready to pull my hair out when it finally appeared.**

 **So then I had an idea about the Mimikyu watching a trainer looking for them. Better get on this.**

 **Quote:** " **Most discoveries even today are a combination of serendipity and of searching."- Siddhartha Mukherjee**

She was back again.

Mimikyu didn't understand. This trainer had already gone through and passed the trial. She should have moved on, just like the other trainers before her. In fact, most of them after completing the trial got away from the abandoned store as fast they could. While it was kind of sad to see how much they wanted to get away, Mimikyu understood. They had to get on to their next challenge and see the other islands.

And even though it hurt the Ghost type Pokémon, it knew that many of them ran because of Mimikyu. Because they were afraid of Mimikyu. Still, Mimikyu understood.

But this young trainer had come back and Mimikyu could not understand that.

The Disguise Pokémon had watched the young girl, hidden from sight. The girl seemed to be looking for something, walking all around the abandoned mart. At first, Mimikyu thought maybe she wanted to catch one of the Pokémon here. It was unusual for this trial site, but trainers did sometimes come back to find a Pokémon to add to their team.

But she had no interest in the Golbats, Haunters, or even the Klefkis. Yet, she kept coming back.

Finally, Mimikyu's curiosity had grown so big that it outweighed its desire to stay hidden.

The trainer was back towards the dolls, back near where the hidden room was.

Slowly, the Pokémon creeped out of its hiding place.

As if sensing the approach, she turned to where Mimikyu now stood.

The Pokémon braced itself; waiting for the screams, the shaking, the paleness. It was ready for all of the usual reactions upon meeting it.

But then the trainer did something that Mimikyu did not expect.

She _smiled_. "There you are!"

Mimikyu blinked in surprise as she walked over closer to it. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you? I can't imagine what that Nurse Joy must have thought seeing me go back to the same place over and over and not coming back with anything. But it's all worth it now!"

The Mimicry Pokémon could not believe what it was hearing. She had come back…..for Mimikyu? But…..why?

Seeming as if to understand what the Pokémon was thinking, she knelt down, smiling. "Well, usually I'd be bringing out one of my Pokémon for a battle right about now, but this time is different. Mimikyu, what would you say about joining me?"

Mimikyu was utterly shocked. This trainer…. wanted it to join her?

She nodded. "Of course! You know, I could sense you looking at me after I got outside the store. And...those pictures in the back, I understand. You…. want to be loved, don't you? You want to see the world, you want to battle like other Pokémon, and most of all you want to have someone love you. That's why…. you look like a Pikachu, right? Because you know how much people like them."

Mimikyu hesitated before nodding. It was very true, but none of the trainers it had shown itself to before had thought that. They either cringed in disgust or fear.

"Well, I think you're cute, exactly how you are. You don't have to be like Pikachu. So, I want to ask you to join my team. I know I'm just a new trainer, but I to become the best I can. And I know that I can get stronger with you at my side. I want to be with you and if you'll have me, I promise to always be there for you. Even if no one else accepts it, I will always be on your side. So, what do you say?"

She opened her arms to the Pokémon.

The Mimikyu jumped into her arms before it even knew what it was doing.

She wrapped her arms around Mimikyu, cradling it as the Disguise Pokémon began to shake. "It's okay…..I'm here….I've got you."

Mimikyu couldn't tell the girl it was crying because it was happy.

Finally, in her arms, Mimikyu had found _home_.

 **V.E.: Nice little oneshot. Can't wait to get back to my big chapter stuff though.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
